Lost memories
by Alec and Magnus
Summary: The trees are all but extinct and Rory Williams fells like something's missing from this world. He has a nagging felling that he doesn't belong in this world. Will he be able to save the trees and restore his lost memories.
1. Chapter 1

It's 2025. Trees have been extinct for 40 years and everyone's ok with that. Well all most everyone. We start the story in a room that belongs to a mister Rory Williams, a man you can't seem to remember anything,but a smile and the smell of an Autumn breeze. He feels like something's missing from this world. Something, green and brown and full of life. He just can't remember. There's also a nagging feeling in the back of his head that someone is spoused to be here. A mad man with a box and a companion. Now the companion is the most confusing part, it's like he remembers them but can't.

Suddenly, he's startled by a knock at the door. " Who's there?" He questions.  
No reply. He reaches to the bed stand trying to grasp something to defend himself from the mysterious person, but oddly enough he finds a sword. Then quickly he heads to the door and just as he reaches the door the scene shifts. He's in a weird looking room now. Looks like something from the future or from another galaxy. It's worped walls and beams gives him feeling like the walls will fall in on him at anytime. He looks down and finds that his gray jumpsuit has been replaced by a roman centurion costume. He examines the room some more and finds a bed and a cradle in the middle of the room. The bed seems appealing right now, like he hasn't slept in 2000 years. He figures he doesn't have time though. He needs to find out where he is. He exits the room and turns left and keeps going until he gets to a huge library with a pool in the middle.

He enters the room while being concealed by the shadows on the sides. He starts to head towards the pool when he hears voices.

" You truly are a mad man with a box," says one voice. This was a shock to Rory, due that to the fact it sounds so familiar.

" And yet you ran away with him." Said another voice.

" Well you married him, River!"

River? That's a peculiar name. He decides to listen some more before he decides what to do.

"Ladies please! Lets not fight! Now, River listen to your mother," says the newly arrived man, " And Amy! We came here to swim and figure out how to find our lost friend."

" You're right Doctor. Lets go swimming!" Says Amy.

He decides to introduce himself but all of a sudden the room starts to shake and dissolve with a brilliant golden light. Suddenly everyone is outside in a winter wonderland of snow. Rory doesn't like snow. It's like he's a robot that has its circuits frozen was about to run when he trips on a chunk of ice hidden in some slush, and falls flat on his face. The people who were transported here with him look over in shock and start coming towards Rory. He tries to get up but he keeps slipping and falling. Finally he gets up with out any trouble and looks down to find that the snow is melted and all gone. The mysterious people are as shocked as he is. Eventually the people get over their shock and continue their way to Rory in this new... Autumn breeze? Now he knows something's not right here.

Eventually the people make it to Rory and tell him that the red head is his wife, Amy, the blonde is their daughter ( which he thinks is impossible because she is practically older than him), River Song, and the man with the brown twirly hair is a his 900 year old, alien, son-in-law, who has no name, and is considered a mad man with a box, The Doctor, just The Doctor. Turns out, also that Rory is a plastic toy, and the last roman centurion which would explain the costume. It's good to know he has family. They decide to have a picnic in this nice autumn touched plain. Some how there is a summer scene on the left side of the plain. A family playing catch and tackle each other. These people are obviously American. On the right is a spring scene with another family having a picnic. One behind them is a winter scene with a family making a snowman with an evil face. That's when things went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This was intended as a one shot if you fell that this should continue please tell me. :)**

The snowman came to life and started to attack the family in the winter scene. The father manage to hit it with a shovel and have break in to hundreds of little pieces of... crystal? Just when Rory thought the family was okay, the ground started to shake, the sky became black as night, and the snowman started to reform but started to multiple as well. Rory went to grab his sword and ran to help out the family. Quickly he realized the family was passed out which made him run faster. He heard the Doctor yelling something, but he just kept running. Rory then realized that he couldn't breathe and stopped by an invisible force. He was knocked to ass in three seconds flat.

"The hell was that?" He asked. He could hear the Doctor now saying that the air level is very low on this planet. Rory paused and thought to himself.

He yelled to the Doctor",The hell is going on here? This is Earth! Isn't it?"

"The Earth during the time period of 2025 yes! But, the trees have all but disappeared scence you woke up!" The Doctor replied.

"How long has it been?"

"How long has what been?"

"How long was I asleep!"

The Doctor seemed shocked.

"Tell me!"

"Alright!" The doctor replied,"It's been been 12 years."


	3. Chapter 3

12 years? That can't be possible. Rory laid next to Amy and…wait a minute, he remembers!

"I remember what happened!" Rory started to explain what events unfolded after he laid down to rest. "Shortly after Amy and I fell asleep, a yellow smoke-"

"_Yellow_ smoke?" asks the Doctor.

"Yeah why?" Rory questions.

"Oh no. This is not good! Not good at all!"

"Doctor! What's going on?"

"The yellow smoke you saw. It's the TARDIS." Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. "Remember the time when we met that woman who claimed to be my TARDIS? Well, the TARDIS' spirit is a bright yellow smoke. For some reason, the TARDIS wanted you gone and I have no idea why."

"Well what do we do?" asks Amy.

"Well first things first. We have to save these families. River, you take Amy and get the family in the winter. Rory, you get the family in the fall. And I will get the family in the spring."

"What about the family in the summer?" asked Amy.

"They are safe for now. It's too hot over there." Everyone ran to help the family in each season. Quickly, Rory fainted and woke from a voice in his head. _"Let me take over the family will be safe. Amy, River, The Doctor will be safe. Trust me… Pretty one…."_ He then realized who it was. It was the _TARDIS._

**I APOLIGIZE ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS! :l**


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS? That cant be possible! Why does it have to be the TARDIS?

"Umm... TARDIS? What are you doing in my body?" Rory asked.

"_To be honest... I myself dont even know." _Replied the TARDIS.

"What!? _Your _inside _me_! YouShould bloody know!"

"_Dont you get snippy with me our I will send you back to 1920's! _" Yelled the TARDIS. " _Now,"_ the TARDIS continued," _Lets calm down and figure this out. First have you asked the Doctor about this?"_

"Not really." Replied Rory, " I barely had enough time because you draged me awa-" Rory paused as if he just relized something. " AMY! You left Amy there to be killed by those demented snowmen! Quick send me back!" The TARDIS transported Rory back to the valley to find Amy, River, and the Doctor bieng dragged away by the snowmen. As he ran after them he thought to him self (and the TARDIS too he guesses).

_"Amy... Hang in there." _

** End Book 1**

**I Do appoligize for the short Chapters and the slow update. I promise from now on this will never happen. :)**

**From Alec and Magnus**


End file.
